Dates
by raventwilight123
Summary: A short stories of Eve and Train on dates. Please Review!
1. Permission

**Author's note**

Hi! Raven here. So this is my first story and I would really like it if you give me your honest review. It is a one-shot as I have heard it (if I am wrong please correct me). So yeah please give me your input, advice and corrections. If you didn't like I please don't be too harsh. Please no that the flashback is in third person. So here it goes… Wait! Before I forget I do not own any of the Black Cat characters or the small reference to

Permission

Train's POV

Lately I've had these weird situations with the Princess. Whenever she's around me I feel my face get hot. I haven't really understood my feelings until today.

_Flashback_

"_Ugh! Really Sven! How long does it take to get milk at the local store?" Train said with his chin on the table._

_Just then Eve walked down the stairs and came into the kitchen. Train lifted his head quickly._

"_Hey Train. What's up" Eve said showing off a brilliant smile that made Train's face heat up. _

"_Nothin' much. You?" Train asked, nervously scratching the back of his neck._

"_Yeah..um this dance is tomorrow and I wanted too—" Eve started_

"_Oh I got to go I have to do something for Sven!" Train said going to his room in a hurry leaving Eve alone._

"_Oh yeah okay"_

_End of Flashback _

Why did I just leave her there like that? I knew what she was going to ask but I just can't do it knowing Sven might not allow it. I can't do this anymore. I think it's time I talk to Sven.

When Sven got home and when Eve went to study I thought it was time.

"Hey Sven I think we need to talk. Well this isn't easy…" I started and looked Sven straight in the eye "I  
>would like to get your permission to ask Eve to the upcoming dance."<p>

I looked at Sven and he looked deep in thought . When it seemed he got his answer it looked like a no. But I was not going to take no as an answer. I gave him one last look of determination. Now he looked as if he did not believe he what he was going to day.

"Fine I give you permission but you have to bring her home before ten. Got it?"

"Thanks Sven"

_Later in Eves Room_

_Knock. Knock_

"Come in"

"Hey um Eve do you—"

Why was it so hard to ask. I gripped the bouquet of red roses I had behind my back harder.

"Yes." She said smiling. She knew what I was going to say. Which makes it just harder to ask.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I said quickly.

"Let me think,"

…

Did she change her mind?

"umm—"

Here it comes I closed my eyes.

"Yes!"

I was thrilled. "Well then I guess this is for you Princess" I kissed her hand as I handed her the flowers.

"Aw how sweet." She smelt the flowers "Literally!"

This was the best day of my life.

**Meanwhile**

The two was too engrossed in conversation they did not noticed Sven outside their door smiling at the couple.

**Author's Note**

So here it is. I know it was really out of character and rushed. But please review and give advice. Like I said my first story EVER!


	2. At the Dance

**Author's Note**

Hey! It's me again. So I want to give a shout out to **BlackCatxEve. **After receiving her reply I decided to write a second chapter sorry that the story was short. Anyway it still means a lot to me if you reply. Thanks! P.S this story is told from a regular perspective

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Black Cat characters or In Your Arms by Kina Grannis

At the Dance

Eve was getting ready and Train was waiting downstairs with Sven.

"Okay so you know the rules?" Sven asked

"Okay. One stay in the school grounds. Two don't let Eve out of my sight. Three be home before ten." Train said a little annoyed.

"That's right now.." Sven started but was interrupted when Eve walked down.

Eve was wearing a black knee-length dress with a ribbon around her waist. On the ribbon was a red rose. Her short golden hair was curled with a red rose holding back her bangs.

Train was speechless, "Eve you look…beautiful."

Eve blushed, "Thanks. You too."

Train was wearing a nice clean tux that would remind you of James Bond.

"Well you two better go or you'll be late," Sven said as they walked out the door.

_At the dance_

Train and Eve were at the buffet table getting punch.

"Hey Train wanna dance? I mean what's a dance if you're not dancing." Eve asked stepping in front of Train.

"I don't know I don't like to dance much."

"Come on just dance with me," just then In Your Arms came on, "Come on Train I love this song!"

"No"

"Please" Eve pleaded

"Fine one dance!"

As they dance Train seemed to like dancing.

"If it's with the Princess I guess its fine" Train thought.

_Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten_

_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay_

_In your arms, in your arms I'll stay_

_Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten_

_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay_

_In your arms, in your arms I'll stay_

Train and Eve just stood there swaying in the music. After a while Eve laid her head in Train's shoulders. The rest of the night was just as simple they talked and conversed but not much. They still had fun though and before they knew it, it was ten o' clock.

_When they arrived home_

"Finally your home and just in time!" Sven said while looking at the clock from the couch in their living room. After a little conversation Sven went to bed.

As Eve was about to go upstairs she kissed Sven on his cheek.

Train blushed, "What was that for?" he yelled in a hush tone.

Eve simply smiled, "For a great time and good night Train." Then she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

After Eve had left Train put his hand on where she had kissed him. His surprised face then was replaced with a wide grin.

**Author's Note**

So here is the second chapter. I'm not sure if I might continue. I mean at first this was a one-shot. If you think I should continue than please review and give me ideas. Even if you don't want me to continue please review. Your thoughts mean a lot to me!


	3. A Picnic and Some Clouds

**Author's Note**

Here is the third chapter. I got this idea of cloud watching and having a picnic from the movie _Up_. I hope you enjoy it. Oh! Also each chapter will be told from a different POV. Once again I don't own any of the Black Cat characters. (Question: Do I have to do this at the beginning of each chapter?)

A Picnic and Some Clouds

**Eve's POV**

"So Train."

"Yeah Princess," Train replied looking at me with a grin.

"Well um I was wondering …if you would like to umm…" How do I put this?

"Eve."

"Yeah"

"You wanna go to the park?"

I was excited he finally asked me out again. I mean it's been a week since the dance

_At the park_

I decided to make the traditional picnic food, sandwiches. I hope Train likes them. I watched as Train tried one.

"So?"

"Wow Princess this is the best sandwich I ever eaten."

I blushed. I know he was exaggerating. But still I liked it. After eating ,Train asked me what I wanted to do.

"Let's watch the clouds."

"Excuse me." He looked confused.

"We look at the clouds and guess their shape."

Still no response…

"Um…like that one," I said pointing to one directly above the tree we were under, "It looks like a bunny."

Train laid down on the blanket arms spread out still looking confused. After a while Train face came to a grin.

"I get it that one looks like the hat Sven wears" He pointed to a cloud to our right.

"I don't see it."

"Why don't you lay down like me."

I laid down on one of Trains arms.

"See it now?" Train said grinning at me.

I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah"

I stood up remembering something.

"Talking about Sven didn't you write the note?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shoot I forgot" Train picked up the basket and blanket. He grabbed my hand and we ran home.

_At home_

"Where were you?" Sven's voice shook the whole house. "Didn't I tell you to leave a note if you were to leave the house?"

Boy did we have explaining!

**Author's Note**

So here it is. Remember please give me your input. Also if you were wondering Sven was looking for a new sweeper's job. I don't know how to put it like a new criminal to go after.


End file.
